Reuniting Love
by KenaBear
Summary: Reba was always the good straight A girl who wanted a one way ticket out of the small town she grew up in. Meeting Brock Hart however brought out the side she never knew existed. Years after they parted ways Reba McKinney is reunited with Brock Hart does she still love him, and does he still love her? What will she do about the painful past they share?


_Prologue _

_ Reba met Brock her senior year of high school when Lori-Ann introduced her to her then college boyfriend Brock Hart who was two years older than both Lori-Ann and Reba. At the time Reba was dating Parker a boy in her grade that was accepted to the same college as her, Lori-Ann and the one Brock currently attended. Once Lori-Ann, Reba, and Parker joined Brock at college they all became a regular hangout group. Brock was the football star who was riding on a football scholarship, Reba was their through her all-star grades and was given a full ride as well as her over achieving boyfriend Parker. Lori-Ann however only attended by the miracle that her parents were wealthy and her uncle ran in the admissions office. Second semester rolled around of Reba's freshman year and both relationships hit a bump. Reba started to feel like her and Parker only had a friendship rather than a romantic relationship and Lori-Ann started to fall for Brock's then best friend Terry Holliway. Just before the end of the year Reba decided to break things off with Parker and Lori-Ann decided to tell Brock she'd chosen Mike, Terry's brother leaving both Brock and Terry very confused. Heartbroken and reckless Brock and Reba found themselves at a college party drinking their sorrows away. Before long they were hammered and found themselves on Brock's favorite golf course. One thing leads to another and he leaned in to kiss her the moonlight shining beautifully in her electric blue eyes. Feeling the effects of the alcohol Reba let herself go for the first time to Brock Hart someone she though was a typical jock who only cared about football and cheerleaders, which she happened to be pressured into being at the time. In the morning Brock felt bad for taking advantage of her and for a while they remained apart, awkward glances at games, and weird side smiles when they passed each other in the mess hall. That is until the annual dance rolled around and Terry convinced Brock to give it another try and ask her out, Lori-Ann accepts the invite for Reba and insisted she go. They were actually beginning to have a good time until they went to the food table and Reba ran off to the bathroom getting sick causing them to leave a little early. For the next week and half Brock took care of her like she was his actual girlfriend and over time slowly started to fall for her, her beautiful smile, that fiery red hair, and that beautiful body. When it was time for Reba's physical to tryout again for Track she anxiously awaited the results hoping this flu or whatever it was would pass in time for tryouts. Only when she received the results, her heart sank not only would she not be able to try out for track, but finishing college might not be her top priority anymore, she was pregnant and it was Brock's baby. When Reba finally mustered up the courage to tell Brock, he could see she was heartbroken but he truly couldn't say the same. Sure he was studying to become a dentist and had his hands full with grades and football games but now that he thought about it, he might actually love Reba. A baby wouldn't be so bad, that is if he truly loved her right? Only Reba didn't feel the same way as soon as her sophomore year started she transferred to a nearby college bringing Lori-Ann with her. She said she didn't want to be the one to come between him and football and when he was told he had to choose one he hesitated, in the end it was Reba he wanted but by the time he realized it, she had already made up her mind. Lori-Ann helped her take care of Cheyenne her baby girl while she finished college to become a real-estate agent, not an English professor but it would have to do. She kept all contacts from Brock severed, she told him that he got off easy and that he should just leave well enough alone. During her senior year Reba dated Terry whom she felt she was really beginning to like, but when he proposed to her she remembered she had a two year old toddler and even though she was trying to forget about Brock she just couldn't. A year later Lori-Ann introduced Reba to Jack Morgan, Lori-Ann's current marriage counselor with husband number one. Reba quickly developed deep feelings for Jack and Cheyenne seemed to really like him a lot as well. Reba however was really upset and disappointed when he asked her to elope only because she was now with his child, would she ever learn? Yet she agreed to marry him hoping that slowly over time their feelings of like for each other would become love. Sadly they divorced four years later when Reba was finally fed up with his constant traveling. When he decided to take the job in Singapore that was the last straw and they both agreed the best thing for Cheyenne and Kyra was a stable home. Brock on the other hand was really depressed after Reba left him he decided to continue football and his studies and he eventually became a dentist, getting his very own practice with his friend Eugene. He dated several girls on and off but ended up settling down with his young dental hygienist Barbra Jean when he found out she was pregnant seven months into their relationship. They had a good marriage for the most part; it was based on being spontaneous and fun. Brock thought he loved Barbra Jean and he did, for giving him Jake but when he found out she had cheated on him and was leaving him to have this other man's baby Brock was furious. He eventually calmed down but of course it ended in a divorce. Then just a few years later Reba moved back to Houston with her thirteen and eight year old daughters to a wealthier neighborhood, because of a job she was given to by Dolly Majors. Bumping into Brock and finding out she lived right next door caused questions to surface, could Brock finally meet Cheyenne? Oh course living next to the man it was bound to happen and eventually they had a flourishing relationship one that involved sneakily trying to get him and Reba back together. Slowly over time it started to work and after a while they began to date, which led to marriage and a beautiful reunited family. That is until Brock wanted another baby of course Reba didn't at first but finally gave in, then to another, and then again to one more. Their family seemed perfect as it truly was, Brock and Reba loved each other and they had an amazing family. Our story however takes place thirteen years after their family blended together and just before the birth of Brock and Reba's fourth child. But before we get it takes us back the year Reba moved back to Houston, to when she'd just moved into that beautiful two story colonial house on Oak Street, unknowingly next door to Brock, his son, and his soon to be ex-wife's current household. How will Reba handle the news of living next door to Brock? Also now that he's close by what will she do about the fact that Cheyenne is just next door to her father? How did these to come together again? _


End file.
